


Daniela a'r mellod sydd ar goll

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Hade jag kunnat så hade jag lätt spolat tillbaka tiden och gjort så allt det som hände sen aldrig hade hänt. Men det finns ingen tidvändare.





	1. Flocken minskas

Jag och Missy hade bestämt att titta till fyren på Sydhoven och samtidigt prova in utrustningen jag köpt i Silverglade. Redan när Missy fick sträcka ut på fälten fick jag en klump i magen. Något var fel. **"Kolla Dani, där är Nightdusts flock!"** sa Missy. Mycket riktigt, flocken kom travandes till höger om oss, med den nattsvarta ponnyn i täten och den snövita strax bakom. **"Vänta lite, brukar de inte vara runt 20 st.?"**

"Jo... Nu är de typ hälften så många?" Jag kontrollräknade 2 gånger och resultat blev 10 ponnyer bägge gånger. "Vi borde säga till eremiten, något stämmer inte. Magkänslan säger att något är på gång." Eremiten stod och verkade hovarna på en ponny jag kände igen; Arian som jag kallat honom. Han var en ponny som var utanför flocken och som saknade en vän. Han sökte sig till eremiten för att ridas in och bli tamhäst för gott. Jag hjälpte eremiten med att rida in Arian och som tack för hjälpen fick jag adoptera honom! Hans riktiga namn skulle bli Silverguardian eftersom Arian var walesiska för silver. Eremiten tittade upp och sken upp något när han såg Missy. "Ehm... Jag vet minsann varför du är här! Um... Ponnyer försvinner! Det började när du kom!"

"Du såg bandet mellan mig och Cinna när vi träffades. Du vet att jag aldrig skulle skada ponnyerna här!" Jag förstod att jag var misstänkt men även han skulle väl fatta att jag inte kidnappar hästar? Då borde hela Valedale vara fyllt av Welshponnyer och jag skulle vara förvisad från Aideens beskyddare. Eller? Eremiten ställde några frågor för att vara säker men kom fram till att jag talade sanning: mitt ärende var Sydhovens fyr och att jag såg flockens antal hade jag tänkt att berätta så något kunde göras.

I samma stund kom Madison skuttandes nerför backen. "Hej! Och vad gör ni då?" hälsade hon glatt och klappade Missy på bogen. Eremiten teg som muren. "Jag såg att hästflocken var mindre än vanligt så jag skulle säga till men istället blev jag korsförhörd." sammanfattade jag. Madison rynkade pannan innan hon blev orolig. "Vad konstigt? Var Nightdust borta?!"

"Nejdå, och inte hans flickvän Snow White heller. Men vi borde hålla ett öga på dem..."

"Jag tror dig Dani, jag vet att du inte är dum mot hästarna. Och vildhästarna gillar dig, i alla fall Nightdust och Arian!" sa Madison bestämt. Eremiten mumlade något om att han också litar på mig eftersom Madison gör det. "Men är vi helt säkra på att de försvinner? Det är ingen sjukdom eller så som spökar här?" sa jag. "Hade det varit i den stilen skulle resten av Jorvik veta om det. Jag tror de försvinner, några ponnyer om dagen." funderade Madison högt. "Um... Ni kanske borde... Eh... Sätta på sändare så vi kan spåra dem. Um... jag hämtar dem." sa eremiten och försvann in i stugan. Madison och jag gosade med Arian under tiden. "Kul att du får adoptera honom Dani! Han kommer få det bra hos dig!"

"Jag tror jag ska träna honom inom fälttävlan, han har ju erfarenhet av att springa på öppna fält!" Jag fnissade medan han körde mulen i fickorna. Eremiten kom tillbaka med ett gäng sändare i handen. "Eh... Se till att fästa dem ordentligt." var hans sista ord innan han började påta i morotslandet.

 

Med Madison på bakvalvet gav vi oss ut på fälten. "Jag ser till att hålla jämna steg med dem medan du fäster sändarna."

"Avgjort! Heja Missy!" tjoade Madison. En halvtimme och 9 sändare senare var vi klara och återvände till eremiten som tyckte jag borde försvunnit så fort vi var klara. "Vissa föredrar ensamheten och jag måste tillbaka men jag vill visa dig en sak först Dani! Rid till Urträdet så visar jag!"

**"Vad har hon i kikaren?"** undrade Missy. "Ingen aning men vi får snart veta."

 

Vi placerade oss med vinden i ryggen. Urträdets grenar sträckte ut sig likt händer. Vad för hemligheter dolde Urträdet? "Nightdust!" Ropet följde med vinden som blåste. Sen hörde jag hovslag som närmade sig. Ledaren för vildhästarna kom galopperandes över fälten och stannade framför oss med ett nöjt frustande. Min haka föll till nyckelbenen. "Holy smokes! Ni har tränat sen sist!" berömde jag. Madison skrattade. "Japp! Nu rider jag så fort jag får chansen. Med hjälm!" Jag fick en obehaglig flashback till när Nightdust hade stuckit med Madison på ryggen, utan hjälm. "Tur för dig! Och vad kul att ni är så bra kompisar!" ponnyn själv kom fram och snusade på mina fickor. "Hur dags skulle du vara hemma?" kom jag på. "Vad är klockan?" sa Nightdusts ryttare. "Snart 17..."

Madison pep till. "Hjälp! Jag måste ju hem nu!" Sen tändes en glimt. "Vad sägs om att tävla tillbaka till gården? Förloraren måste bjuda vinnarens häst på en morot!"

Jag backade aldrig för en utmaning. "Taget! Jag hjälper dig upp, sen kör vi!"

 

Vi räknade ner och sen flög vi som vinden över Sydhovens gräs. Jag fick bromsa Missy så Nightdust fick en chans att utmana oss. Men vinnaren blev Nightdust med en hästlängd ungefär. "Yahoo! Det där gör vi om!" sa Madison ivrigt medan hon gled av sin ponny. "Verkligen! Och jag är skyldig Nightdust en morot."

Missy och Nightdust fick varsin morot så ingen blev sur. "Vi syns hos eremiten imorgon samma tid så vi kan kolla på sändarna. Undrar varför de försvinner?" sa Madison innan hon gav Nightdust en kram. "Innan vi glömmer, vi borde sätta fast en sändare på Nightdust också. Det vore för trist om han försvann... Stilla nu kompis." sa jag och fäste sändaren i hans mörka man. "Tur att du har skallen med dig Dani. Hejdå Nightdust, vi syns imorgon!"

Nightdust svarade genom att sträcka fram mulen och pussa Madison i ansiktet innan han galopperade tillbaka till flocken. "Tur att ni har varandra." sa jag. "Ja! Han är min bästa vän! Och jag lovar att hålla ett öga tills imorgon!"

"Good that, men nu måste vi kila. Syns hos eremiten imorgon!"


	2. Ett inte så kärt återseende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitt i galoppen kastade hon sig ur sadeln. Jag blev så chockad att jag bromsade Missy och under de få sekunderna hade Madison rusat ner till stranden. Och jag insåg vad hon skulle göra. "Nej! Madison!"

Eremiten, jag och Madison satt med näsan över sändarna. Vi såg Nightdust, en isabell-färgad ponny som fick namnet Guldlock, Snow White och alla andra som fick sändare igår. Utom en... "Den sändaren står på samma punkt? Och på andra sidan Jorhenge? Det verkar udda..."

"Kanske har sändaren ramlat av? Fast jag är säker på att jag satte fast dem ordentligt..." sa Madison. "Ehm... Bäst att ni letar rätt på sändaren." mumlade eremiten. Sagt och gjort, snart skrittade jag och Madison på Missy till den tappade sändaren.

 

Sändaren tillhörde en brun ponny med vita kotor på alla 4 ben, som igår fick smeknamnet Coco Pop, aka Coco. Hon stod med mulen i en havrehink, och bredvid henne stod en skäggig man med pråliga kläder, nätta skor av samma modell vi såg på stranden för länge sen och med sändaren i handen. **"Vänta, är inte det där...?"**

"Jo, någon jag hoppades inte skulle visa sig här på Jorvik igen..." Och mannen verkade inte vilja dölja sitt förakt för mig. "Men ser man på... Vad har vi här? Tjejen som sabbade mina planer på att stjäla Butterfly."

"Anwir... Jag borde ha förstått..." Madison såg förvirrat på oss. "Känner ni varandra?"

"Tyvärr...Han försökte stjäla Baronessans häst Butterfly. Madison, var tyst och låt mig sköta snacket." Hon höll hårdare om min midja som svar. "Och jag hade lyckats om du inte lagt näsan i blöt!" morrade Anwir. "Vad gör du med Sydhovens vildhästar? Och varför har du sändaren i handen?" Min röst var ovanligt lugn, trots att jag ville använda Soulstrike på honom. "Jag såg den här mackapären på marken och tänkte sätta fast den, duh..." Anwirs kroppsspråk sa något helt annat. **"Han ljuger Dani..."**

"Men när jag skulle sätta fast sändaren på hästen började den bråka! Man kan knappt peta på den utan att den flippar!"

 

Madison som hade glidit av för att klappa en lätt orolig Coco stod nu mitt framför ponnyn. Från ingenstans smällde Anwir till ponnyn på rumpan med handen och stackars Coco hoppade fram, helt oförberedd. Missy reagerade snabbast och ställde sig som en mur mellan Coco och Madison. "Hey, lugn nu Coco!" Madison hade ramlat i gräset men klarat sig med gräsfläckar. Missy hade några skrapsår på bringan men i övrigt oskadd. Men orsaken till allt tumult var som bortblåst. "Vart tog Anwir vägen? Såja, lugn Coco..." Tillslut lugnade sig allt, trodde vi.

 

Då pep en sändare högt. Just den pricken och flera var nära stranden. Vissa var på vattnet? Hovslag hördes och vi såg Snow White skena med 2 andra ponnyer bakom sig. "Vart är Nightdust? Han lämnar aldrig hennes... sida..." Sanningen gick upp för oss. "Mot stranden!"

Vi gjorde en hemsk upptäckt: flera ponnyer ombord en DC-pråm, DC-killar som höll dem under kontroll. Men det värsta: Nightdust påväg pråmen, bort från sitt liv som ledare över flocken. "NIGHTDUST!" vrålade Madison. Mitt i galoppen kastade hon sig ur sadeln. Jag blev så chockad att jag bromsade Missy och på de få sekunderna hade Madison rusat ner till stranden. Och jag insåg vad hon tänkte göra. "Nej! Madison!"

Hon lyckades simma ikapp den korta sträckan mellan pråmen och stranden och tog sig ombord. Anwir stod och synade ponnyerna noga innan han vände sig om och såg Madison kravla sig upp från havet. Och sen, som om han gjorde det dagligen, knuffade han ner min kompis i det iskalla och strömma vattnet. Hon lyckades med nöd och näppe hålla huvudet ovanför vattnet. "Dani! Hjälp! Blubb!"

"Jag kommer!" Jag försökte hitta något på stranden att använda men hittade inget. "Ok then!" Jag började klä av mig för att hoppa i själv när en okänd röst hördes bakom oss. "Hallå! Här är jag!" Eremiten hade kommit som sänd från ovan, och i handen höll han ett rep. "Mindre snack, ge mig repet!" Jag mer eller mindre ryckte repet från hans hand och kastade ut ena änden till Madison. "Håll i dig!"

 

Vi lyckades dra in Madison som skakade som ett asplöv. "Eremiten, handduk och stor blå munktröja i sadelväskan." Han stack ner handen och drog upp en stor tjock handduk som han virade in Madison. "Tack... Nightdust är borta..."

"Vad tänkte du på? Hoppa i vattnet bara sådär?" sa eremiten. Hans röst lät så olik när han inte mumlade. "Den där... Lika lömsk då som nu..." Och hans röst sjönk tillbaka till det mumlande vi var bekanta med. "Det är inte bara jag som stött på den fula fisken alltså?" sa jag förvånat. Madison var i chock över kylan från havet och ha förlorat sin häst. "Tyvärr... Eh... Vi måste få hem Madison så hon får vila, men jag tror jag vet hur vi kan hitta Anwir, eftersom han säkert stängt av sändarna. Eh... Jag måste leta i gamla papper efter ledtrådar, men... Um... jag hör av mig."

"Good that, och jag lovar att göra allt vad jag kan för att få hem Nightdust och de andra hästarna."

"Bra. Eh... Lova mig att inte leta efter Anwir på egen hand."

"På heder och samvete."


	3. Finna fienden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Något måste vara riktigt seriöst när eremiten lämnar stugan.

"Dani, du har inte sett min dator?" frågade Erik när vi letade efter den, 2 dagar efter kidnappningen av Nightdust och hans kompisar. "Tyckte jag såg den förut... Leta i huset igen så letar jag på gården." Datorn hade på nåt sätt fått ben och vandrat till baksidan av ladugården. Det som fångade intresset var att den hade använts rätt nyligen. En hemsida för Café Harpan i Aideens Plaza var uppe. "Ett galoppsprång från gallerian!"

"Catchy..." mumlade jag innan jag började läsa. "Vart var den sa du? Den som "lånade" datorn ville verkligen vara ifred... Men vad är det här nu då? En hemsida för ett nyöppnat café? Få se vad det står... Inte för jag hade tänkt att besöka caféet!" sa Erik. "Men det får vänta till senare, om du vill hitta Madison så får du fråga runt.

 

Holly hade inte sett henne och inte Sigrid heller, men Jonas gav mig en ledtråd. "Jag ska få en fiskebåt! Dock lär den inte komma på ett tag men under tiden får jag låna en båt av Jarls Försäkringar! Och Madison ville följa med till Fort Pinta och hämta den! Påstod att hon ville se bussarna gå där."

Score! Men vänta... Vill hon se bussarna komma och gå? Varningsklockorna började ringa...

"Kolla med Erik för säkerhets skull." sa Jonas innan han försvann in i huset för att göra en omelett-lunch. Erik hade avslutat vad 17 han höll på med, och han trodde Madison höll till vid svinstian. Hon hade blivit kär i den nya kultingen tydligen. Nog för att Nightdust var hennes bästa vän men en kulting kanske kunde trösta henne?

 

Vid svinstian fick jag 2 överraskningar. Den ena var kultingen som var väldigt söt. Den andra var en välbekant figur som gömde sig i buskarna bakom gårdsplan. Han tecknade åt mig att komma. Något måste vara riktigt seriöst när eremiten lämnar stugan. "Eh... Är Madison här?"

"Nej? Jag har letat efter henne bra länge... Hurså?" Skönt att se jag inte var den enda som var orolig för henne, med tanke på det dramatiska eventet i förrgår. "Hon... Ehm... Lämnade ett oroväckande brev till mig igår..." Hjärtat började dunka. Oron som ett äldre syskon kan känna för sitt yngre syskon rann likt bensin i blodet. "Um... Hon brukar ta med tidningen till mig och vi brukar fika ihop."

"Vänta, var det något särskilt i gårdagens blad?" Eremiten nickade. "Eh... Jag vill gärna läsa den igen." Jag förstod vart han ville komma. "Säg inget mer, jag ordnar det!"

När han väl började läsa började han mumla om att han inte förstod. "Vad är på tok hästarnas vän?" Det ryckte i ena mungipan men jag kanske inbillade mig. "Ehm... Jag borde förklara från början... Jag ska göra mitt bästa." Jag nickade och väntade.

"Du minns Anwir?" började han. "Svårt att glömma en hästtjuv och en kidnappare." sa jag lågt. "Han var jockey för 20 år sen." Jag tappade hakan. "Jag trodde han avskydde hästar?" Eremiten skakade på huvudet. "Um... Det sägs att han kom in i affärsbranschen med ett företag som gör väldigt dåliga saker... Ehm..."

 

De enda dåliga företagen på Jorvik som jag kom på var GED och DC. Men GED kunde jag utesluta på en gång. Men då återstod DC, och de drog sig inte för att skada folk. "Um... Lova mig att hålla Madison borta från Anwir... Han är farlig... Och han är inte rädd för konsekvenserna." Skyddsinstinkten talade för mig. "Jag lovar. Han ska inte ens på peta på vår vän." Eremiten nickade. "Ehm... I brevet jag fick av henne... Stod det att... Um..  Hon skulle hämta hem hästarna."

"Va?!" En del av mig klandrade henne inte men en annan del skulle inte göra det ensam. "Ok, förlåt om jag låter dum men vart kommer tidningen in i bilden?" Eremiten bläddrade fram till rätt uppslag, som handlade om glass? En tanke formade sig i mitt bakhuvud. "Vänta lite... Vi läser först så berättar jag min teori. Är det som jag tror att det är har vi en liten ledtråd..."

För att sammanfatta reportaget: nytt café i AP med ny glassmeny, reportern ville fråga besökare vad de tyckte och själv testa menyn, blandade åsikter men det som stack ut var en gästs (gissa vem?) kommentar som löd: "Försvinn!", och en annan kommentar (kumpanen Carl) som löd: "Jag älskar glass! Jag kommer äta här hela veckan!"

Jag samlade ledtrådarna. "Ehm... Hur kunde jag missa det?" Sen föll några bitar på plats i huvudet. "Jag känner igen det där caféet! Och även hans lakej Carl. De stal en häst förut, och Jonas ska ta med Madison till FP." Eremiten sänkte tidningen. "Det måste vara det Madison såg i tidningen. Uhm... Sa du FP? Hon måste planera något..."

"Vi måste stoppa henne!" Eremiten skruvade på sig. "Um... När du säger vi..." Han avslutade inte meningen. "Det är jag och familjen Hightower jag menar. Jag fattar att du inte kan, eller vill. Men det är ok. På riktigt. Missförstå mig rätt när jag säger vi behöver unga starka själar. Men vi behöver även nån som kan vakta resten av flocken. Och jag känner ingen annan bättre lämpad för jobbet än dig, hästarnas vän. sa jag allvarligt. Eremiten nickade tyst. "Ta hand om flickan." var hans avskedsord innan han började gå mot sitt hus vid havets kant.

 

Jag rusade bort till Erik som viftade bort min oro. "Varför skulle hon rymma?" Jag fick samla mig för att inte låta som en komplett idiot. "Nightdust blev kidnappad häromdagen och hon tänker rädda honom!" Men han bara skrattade. "Den flickan har fantasi! Men låt dig inte bli indragen i hennes lekar. Hon kom hem dränkt som en katt och att en elak pirat hade knuffat henne överbord när hon ville rädda Nightdust. Men som du ser har vi inga hästar, därmed har hon ingen egen häst."

Jag ville vråla sanningen i hans ansikte men han skulle aldrig ta mig på allvar. Istället får jag lägga fram sanningen lite i taget. Jag fick fram datorn historik och visade artikeln där Anwir och Carl nämndes och då blev advokaten intresserad. "Menar du att de här männen har stulit hennes vildhäst?" Jag kände ett svagt hopp. "10.000krs-frågan: vart är Madison?" Erik funderade. "Tror hon skulle med Jonas till FP för att hämta den nya fiskebåten samt kolla på bussarna som går till och från..." Vi insåg allvaret. "Ring Jonas och kolla läget!"

Men givetvis var telefonen kvar på gården. "Just my luck! Och när går färjan till FP härifrån?"

"Vilken minut som helst? Skyndar vi oss hinner vi kanske. Men hur tar vi oss ner?" Jag log innan jag stoppade 4 fingrar i munnen och visslade. Missy kom rusandes från fälten där hon betat hela dagen. "Älskade vän!" Med Erik framför mig galopperade vi ner till färjeläget där vi precis hann se färjan åka till fortet med Jonas och Madison. "Jäklar! Men de är iaf tillsammans... Jag hoppas och vet att Jonas håller ett öga på min dotter. De lär komma hem sent ikväll så vi får prata mer imorgon."

 

Men jag ville rädda Nightdust NU!


	4. Jakten tar sin början...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison hade alltså brutit sig in i bilen som tillhörde Carl... Not good...

"Plånbok, check! Mobilen, check! Nu så!" Erik klappade fickorna och kollade klockan. "Vart ska du om man får fråga?" Jag hade kommit från stallet där jag tittat till Arian och Missy. "Leta efter Madison! Hon försvann efter att hon och Jonas var i Fort Pinta igår!"

Jag blev fundersam. Eremiten hade ju varnat oss för att inte leta efter Anwir på egen hand, men kände jag Madison rätt hade hon gjort det ändå... "Jag hakar på!" Erik log tacksamt. "Snällt av dig Dani. Vi förärar gallerian med ett besök. Enligt Jonas satt hon vid busshållplatsen när bussen till gallerian kom."

 

Väl framme såg vi inte henne men vi såg hennes framfart. Läskpölar syntes och vaktmästaren var inte glad. "Här jobbar man som en bäver för att hålla gallerian snyggt och så kommer det en virvelvind i form av en jänta med stora hörlurar och ska ha hjälp med att hitta en buss, och sen försvinner hon utan ett tack!" morrade han. "Är du säker på att han kan hjälpa oss?" sa Erik osäkert. "Du sköter snacket, jag städar upp röran." sa jag. Medan vaktmästaren och advokaten pratade torkade jag upp den spillda läsken. "Sådär vaktis, så gott som nytt." sa jag och vred ur trasan. Han tittade förvånat på mig och sen på golvet. "Wow! Ok tack Dani, jag antar jag är skyldig er en tjänst. Flickan ni letar efter skulle till Aideens Plaza."

 

Vi hoppade av spårvagnen vid plazans station och jag blev lugn på en gång. Hela stället bara dröp av historia. I mitten stod en staty av Aideen omringad av hyreshus. Rakt bakom stod en gul stenbyggnad vars skylt pryddes av en harpa. "Jag tror jag vet var Madison är." sa jag och pekade.

Dold bakom häcken och framför caféet stod en svart bil och utanför låg en GEMO-maskin. Madisons. Men ägaren till maskinen fanns ingenstans. Utom i... "Hallå? Pappa? Dani?" På nåt vänster hade hon blivit inlåst i bilen. "Kom ut därifrån nu!" sa Erik. "Jag skulle rädd Nightdust och såg den dumma mannens kompis bil här!" Rösten lät kvävd. "Bilen är inte din, kom ut nu eller riskera utegångsförbud under en väldigt lång tid!" Erik lät riktigt allvarlig vilket fick mig att undra hur han var som en advokat i rätten.

"Jag kan inte! Jag skulle göra som på TV; följa efter kidnapparna och rädda Nightdust men luckan måste ha gått i baklås! Skynda er, det är rätt mörkt här inne..."

"Vi ska få ut dig, lovar! Men en annan fråga: såg du Carl innan du blev inlåst?" sa jag och kämpade för att hålla rösten lugn. "Inne i caféet!" svarade Madison. "Luckan sitter väldigt hårt... Tur att man är redo för det mesta!" sa jag och flinade. Ur min ryggsäck (Eller sadelväska beroende på vart den satt, den var verkligen magisk!) trollade jag fram min armékniv. "Madison, försök hjälpa till på din sida! 1, 2, 3, nu!"

 

Ingen framgång. Och Erik jämrade sig om olaga intrång i bilar, stämningar och allt juridiskt prat. "Vi kanske borde be ägaren om ursäkt?" försökte han. "Fet chans. Du försöker få upp luckan, jag ska uppehålla karln." sa jag och räckte över armékniven till Erik.

"Det här stället har den sämsta servicen nånsin! Jag beställde glass för en kvart sen och den har fortfarande inte kommit!" röt Carl. Dags att spela nyanställd. "Ursäkta oss för servicen, vi har inte fått kläm på den nya menyn än..." sa jag och log stort. Inombords for paniken. Madison hade alltså brutit sig in i bilen som tillhörde Carl... Not good... "Sätt fart och jobba nu!" morrade Carl. Leendet slocknade när jag insåg att jag hade ingen aning om vad för glass han ville ha. Improvisera!

"Sådär, en glass "Summer Delight" med citronsorbet, hallonsorbet och melonglass!"

 

Himla tur att nödlösningen gick hem! Men jag var inte säker än... "Sa du ditt namn förresten? Tycker du ser väldigt bekant ut..." Uh oh... "Nelly är namnet! Student som pluggar och vill tjäna extra pengar, du vet." sa jag med en blinkning. Skulle jag klara det här måste jag bre på rejält. Carl ryckte på axlarna och gick undan. "Pst!" Erik stod och vinkade. Och vart var Madison? "Får du inte upp luckan?!" väste jag. "Det går inte, den måste ha gått i baklås!" viskade han innan han insåg vad vi gjorde. "Varför viskar vi?"

"Jag tror jag har en idé som involverar läsk." Bakom disken stod några burkar Jor-Cola och jag knyckte snabbt den närmsta. Erik såg förskräckt ut att jag stal saker. "Jag betalar för allt ok? Bara lita på mig!" Planen gick ut på att ge läsken till Carl men jag var tvungen att lägga krokben för Erik om planen skulle lyckas. Men det gick perfekt, burken flög ur handen och rakt på Carl som skrek att vi var usla anställda. Erik bad om ursäkt igen och igen. Medan de höll på snodde jag bilnyckeln som låg obevakad på bordet bredvid männen. Jag rusade ut till bilen och stack nyckeln i låset. "Madison, hjälp till nu!"

 

Men trots nyckeln satt luckan som limmad. Och inte blev det bättre av att rösterna från caféet hade tystnat, följt av "Jaså minsann! Det är så du heter" från Carl. Precis då öppnades luckan, Madison kröp ut bärandes på en svart väska. "Freedom! Tack Dani!" Sen vände vi oss om och såg Carl storma ut från caféet. Jag ryckte väskan från Madisons händer och sköt in den under bilen så Carl inte såg den. "Nu minns jag dig... Vi har inget med varandra att göra." sa han hotfullt. "Jag håller med dig." sa jag lika iskallt. Carl klev in i bilen och körde bort från oss, men utan väskan. Jag plockade upp den. "Dani, du lyckades få ut min dotter! Tack! Men nu är det dags för oss att åka hem."

 

"Nej! Jag kommer inte hem förrän vi räddat Nightdust!" tjurade Madison. "Fattar du inte hur oroliga familjen har varit? Jonas var förstörd av oro!" skrek Erik. De fortsatte bråka tills jag fick nog. "TIME OUT BÄGGE TVÅ!" röt jag. Det var inte ofta jag höjde rösten men det fick effekt. Far och dotter tystnade. "Jag fattar hur ni känner er men kan vi snälla arbeta med varandra istället för mot varandra? Annars kommer vi aldrig nånvart." De sänkte blicken. "Förlåt pappa... Men den där mannen hade sändarna i bilen, även den skumma väskan. Öppnar vi den får vi veta allt vi behöver!" sa Madison. "Stal du en väska? Unga dam, du ligger riktigt illa till..." sa Erik.

"Madison har en poäng. Det här kan vara bevis." sa jag. Armékniven kom väl till pass idag. "Men vi kan väl inte öppna nån annans väska?" sa Erik förskräckt. "Försvarar du din klient i rätten utan tillgång till bevis?" fräste jag. Han teg. "Tänkte väl det."

 

Men jag hann aldrig öppna väskan. "Dani, nej. Vi måste hitta och återlämna väskan till Carl samt be om ursäkt." sa Erik medan Madison muttrade att hon inte skulle be om ursäkt. "Vi måste hitta ett hotell där vi kan checka in och samla krafter. Vi syns här imorgon med en plan."


	5. Tala är Silverglade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tror du han mår bra?" frågade hon i mitt öra. "Det vet jag att han gör. Och jag slår vad om att han kämpar för att komma hem till dig och Sydhoven. Och jag tänker inte ge upp hoppet. Inte du heller. Nightdust räknar med oss."

Jag hade legat sömnlös inatt, oroat mig för Nightdust och Madison. Jag hoppades verkligen att hon inte gett sig av ensam igen. Men hon och Erik mötte upp mig i Aideens Plaza följande morgon. "Jag har ägnat halva natten åt att fundera ut en plan och jag tror jag vet hur vi ska göra!" sa han glatt. "Få höra då!"

"När jag var advokat i LA blev jag kompis med en kvinna vid namn Anastasia Silverglade och hon hade näsa för att få tag på någon. Om någon kan hjälpa oss så är det hon! Anastasia flyttade hem till Jorvik för några år sen och efter en sökning såg jag hon hade flyttat hem till sin gamla lägenhet i Governors Fall."

"Så vi börjar leta där." sa jag.

 

Governors Fall var den mest aktiva delen i Cityn. Människor vart man än tittade; i butiker, på gatorna, hos Leonardos. Lägenhetshuset var byggd i rött tegel och det bodde en A. Silverglade på fjärde våningen. Men tro 17 att ingen var hemma. Vi skulle prova hos hennes grannar när ett himla oväsen hördes längre upp på gatan. En liten hund kom rusandes mot oss med en flåsande kille strax bakom. "Stoppa hunden!" skrek han. Madison och jag dök efter kopplet men hunden slank mellan våra fingrar. Killen stannade framför oss, helt förstörd. "Nu är jag körd... Den där hunden stal min chefs lunch!" Han grät nästan. "Om ni vill fånga honom vore det guld värt." Madison och jag utbytte blickar. "Du tar västra sidan, jag tar östra." sa jag och vi sprang bort.

 

Madison fick tag på kopplet innan hunden hade sprungit ut i trafiken. "Dani! Jag fick honom!" ropade hon. Jag sprang till dem och konstaterade lättat att hunden var oskadd men trött. "Bra jobbat! Vad heter hans ens?" sa jag och vinklade upp namntaggen. "Prince Charming"

Hundvakten var nära att gråta igen när vi kom tillbaka med hunden. "Jag ska minsann prata med din matte Anastasia om dina hyss!" grälade han. "Vänta, är det Anastasias hund?" Erik spetsade öronen. "Japp, jag bodde granne med henne förut. Men hon har noll koll på hunden... En kaffe latte duger som hundvakt enligt henne. Om jag fick gissa är hon i gallerian och letar nya skor."

 

Mycket riktigt, ägaren till lunchtjuven var i gallerian och letade skor. Hon fick snabbt smeknamnet "Pink Lady" av mig vilket passade henne väl, men jag sa inget högt. "Prince Charming, där är du ju! Vilka fynd jag gjort, fast jag behöver hjälp att bestämma vilka skor jag ska ha..." Erik harklade sig. "Anastasia? Det är jag, Erik Hightower från LA Law School?"

"Men hej! Du ser så annorlunda ut när du inte har kostym på dig!" sa Pink Lady. Erik skruvade på sig medan Madison försökte kväva ett skratt. "Har ingen anledning att ha kostym längre. Men jag behöver hjälp med en sak." Anastasia verkade tycka att kläderna var lite viktigare. "Du tjejen, vad heter du?" Hon pekade på mig. "Dani är namnet."

"Kan du vara en darling och hämta de här skorna fast i svart?" Ok, en tjänst för en tjänst var den här damens motto. Men skorna gillade hon. "Så du ville ha en tjänst av mig?" sa hon. "Ja! Vi letar efter ägaren till en väska och den enda ledtråden vi har ett reg.nr. Och du är den som alltid hade koll." sa Erik. Madison hade tröttnat på oss och börjat gosa med Prince Charming som verkade gilla att bli mer bortskämd än vad han redan var. "Då ska ni prata med min bror Aaron Silverglade, han kan absolut hjälpa er. Han är i Leonardos glassbar."

"Nästa anhalt: Governors Fall igen."

 

Mannen i fråga satt inne på caféet och knappade på en dator. Han mumlade för sig och verkade missnöjd med något. Jag harklade mig. "Um... Aaron Silverglade?" Mannen kikade upp. "Om ni är från Jorvik Gazette får ni boka en tid." sa han trött. "Vi är inte journalister! Vi behöver hjälp och fick råd från din syster Anastasia att uppsöka dig!" sa Erik snabbt. "Jaha, men då så. Ehm, förlåt men vad är bästa sättet att inleda ett tal på?" frågade Aaron. "Jag hade valt 'Kära medborgare'. Hurså?" sa Madison. "Sen när blev du diplomat Madi? Och vart är min uppfostran? Jag heter Dani och det här är mina vänner Erik och Madison."

"Kul att träffas! Och hur avslutar man talet?" sa Aaron och funderade. "Försök med 'Tack för mig!' som avslutningsfras." föreslog Erik. "Det lät bra! Ok, vad sägs om en tjänst för en tjänst? Ni hjälper mig med talet så hjälper jag er sen."

"Deal. Vi ska hitta ett reg.nr."

 

Vi lyssnade på Aarons tal och flikade in meningar där det passade. Tillslut hade politikern sitt tal men det fanns ett problem: "Jag kan inte komma in på datorn pga. jag tappat bort lösenordet..."

"Leave it to me!" Madison plockade fram sin GEMO-maskin och började knappa på den. 2 minuter hade hon kommit runt lösenordet. "Sådär! Du borde välja ett svårare men lättare lösenord i framtiden!" sa hon och la ner maskinen i fickan. "Tusen tack! NU ska jag hålla min del av vårt avtal och låna ut min dator och söka på reg. numret."

 

Fordonet i fråga ägs av FHI AB men är registrerad på Carl Edelman, anställd. Adressen är Sjömansvägen 32. Jag vände mig till Erik och Madison. "Jag känner inte igen adressen?" sa jag och formulerade det till en fråga, varpå de skakade på huvudet. "Antar att Anastasia får hjälpa oss igen. Tack för lånet!" sa Erik innan vi gick till spårvagnen.

 

Väl tillbaka i gallerian fick vi höra att Sjömansvägen var ett tråkigt ställe och att det var kaffedags. Pink Lady sa att vi skulle ses här imorgon samma tid och fortsätta.

Vid det här laget höll vi på att smälla av. Erik ville helst återlämna väskan och åka till Sydhoven medan jag och Madison ville rädda hästarna. "Det här kommer ta evigheter! Jag vill inte ens tänka på vad de gör med stackars Nightdust..." sa hon och hennes underläpp började darra. Jag satte mig på huk och kramade henne. Hon var så spänd och orolig och hon smälte i mina armar nästan. Så rädd som hon var måste det vara skönt att jag var med, jag som var vittnet till allt. "Vi ska rädda honom och de andra hästarna, det lovade jag. Men vi kan inte irra i mörkret, ok? Vi måste ha nåt som kan vägleda oss. Annars vet vi inte vart vi hamnar." sa jag. "Tror du han mår bra?" frågade hon i mitt öra. "Det vet jag att han gör. Och jag slår vad om att han kämpar för att komma hem till dig och Sydhoven. Och jag tänker inte ge upp hoppet. Inte du heller. Nightdust räknar med oss."


	6. Läbbigt Labb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jag har inte hunnit testa sprutan än, men vi verkar ha en frivillig..." Han tittade på mig som stod några meter framför honom. Han tänkte använda den på mig.

Erik och Madison var lite sena till gallerian så undertiden jag väntade fick jag agera springsjas åt Pink Lady. Hon skulle ha en kaffe latte, decaf och med sojamjölk. Ännu en anledning till varför jag dricker te. Men det gällde att hålla Pink Ladyn på gott humör. Medan jag var i caféet hade far och dotter anlänt. "Där är ni ju!" sa Anastasia och smuttade på kaffet. "Du kan konsten att fixa bra kaffe vännen."

"Ok, till arbetet. Vart ligger Sjömansvägen?" sa Erik. "Pir 13. Jag har mer intressanta saker inplanerade." sa Anastasia och styrde stegen mot spårvagnen.

 

Pir 13 verkade ha dimma som evigt väder, byggnader i olika storlekar och färger och höga lyftkranar. Rysningar dök nerför ryggraden och magkänslan vrålade att vi inte skulle vara här. "Välkomna till den tråkigaste platsen i Jorvik City." sa Anastasia uttråkat. "Allvarligt, vad ska ni ens göra här?"

"Operation överlämna väska..." sa jag. "Jaja, jag tänker dra mig tillbaka till det roliga. Au revoir!" sa Pink Lady och gick tillbaka till spårvagnen. "Varför känns det här som fel adress?" sa Erik osäkert. "Där!" Madison pekade. Ett högt stängsel omgav en stor tegelröd byggnad och parkerad på insidan var en välbekant bil. Vi gick fram och fick det bekräftat: det var Carls bil som stod här. Vi provade att ropa om det inte kändes så smart...

Sen upptäckte Madison att både stängslet och dörren till byggnaden var upplåsta. Insidan var inte välkommande heller. Röda rör nära taket, mörka väggar och tak, övervakningskameror satt lite här och var. "Vad är det här för ställe?" sa Erik. "Jag är inte säker på om jag vill veta svaret men vi lär få reda på det snart vare sig vi vill eller inte. Det här stället är en labyrint!" sa jag. "Och öde..." inflikade Madison. "Vi måste fortsätta."

 

Efter några återvändsgränder hittade vi ett par stora dörrar som det stod "Laboratory" på. De svängde upp och vi befann oss i en stor lokal. Byggställningar löpte kors och tvärs, pipande ljud hördes från nånstans, vid en vägg stod en uppsättning kemikalier och längst bort stod det burar. Där det stod hästar. Och en välbekant ponny stod i en av dem. "Nightdust!" Madison rusade fram till burarna. "Nej hallå, var tyst!" sa jag. Ponnyn frustade glatt. "Var inte rädd, vi ska hjälpa er!"

"Håll koll på hästarna, jag ska hitta nåt. Tror inte armékniven kommer hjälpa..." Jag rusade bort till skrivbordet. "Vi kanske inte ska röra nåt Dani." sa Erik varnande. "Varför är hästarna inlåsta på det här sättet?" Han tittade på burarna. "Så du märker först NU att vi talat sanning hela tiden? Är du lika slipad inför rätten? Lyssnar du aldrig på din klients historia?" fräste jag. Då hördes steg utifrån. Vi stelnade till. "Ställ dig bakom mig Madison!" sa jag.

Anwir, Carl och några vitklädda snubbar klev in i labbet. "Välkomna till mitt labb! Men tog ni inte med er nån välkomstpresent?" sa Anwir i fejkad glädje. "Släpp hästarna nu! Annars så..." Madisons mod svek henne. "Annars vadå?" sa skurken. "Ursäkta för allt problem men vi vill bara lämna tillbaks väskan." Erik i ett försök att släta ut allt. Lakejen fick tillbaka väskan medan Anwir läxade upp honom rejält. "Det faktum att du lät en flicksnärta ta väskan som jag bad dig att vakta med ditt liv!"

 

"Så, kan vi gå nu?" sa Erik hoppfullt. Men Anwir bara skrattade. Madison grep tag om min arm. "Skulle inte tro det... Innehållet i den här väskan har jag fått frakta från andra sidan världen."

"Jag sa ju att det var nåt viktigt i väskan! Dani skulle öppnat den!" sa Madison. "Ärligt talat är jag förvånad att du är här, jag trodde du simmade med fiskarna vid det här laget." sa Anwir och la upp väskan på en bal. "Vänta nu?! Var det du som knuffade i min dotter? Så det här är piraten du pratade om?" utbrast Erik chockat. "Jag trodde föräldraskap och juridik hade nåt gemensamt: att lyssna på berättelser? Du har brutit mot deras gyllene regel!" morrade jag åt honom. "Du kommer aldrig att komma undan!" skrek Madison bakom mig.

 

Anwir skrattade igen. "Att få smeknamnet 'Piraten' var något nytt men som svar på flickans påstående: Det är exakt vad jag kommer göra." Han öppnade väskan och plockade fram en kanyl, fylld med en giftgrön vätska. "Den här sprutan är fylld med ett medel som kommer skapa framtidens häst. En häst som är överlägsen alla andra hästar och vet sin plats i hierarkin. En häst som är din slav, inte din vän. En häst lika lydig som en robot utan att ifrågasätta men snabbare och starkare."

Jag märkte att ingen tittade på mig, så jag smög bort till Nightdusts bur och började mecka upp låset med skruvmejseln. Lampan slocknade, buren öppnades med en smäll och ut for en ponny lika ilsken som han var kolsvart. Han stormade mot Anwir som försökte avvärja attacken. Erik knuffade bort Carl som tappade baskern. En vitklädd snubbe grep tag om Madison. Nightdust vände uppmärksamheten mot dem och började mota bort angriparen med stenhårda hovar.

I allt tumult hade Anwir tappat sprutan. Jag dök mot den men Anwir var millisekunder för snabb. "Jag har inte hunnit testa sprutan än men vi verkar ha en frivillig." Han tittade på mig som stod några meter framför honom. Han tänkte använda sprutan på mig.

 

Bakom mig hörde jag Madison skrika "DANI! NEJ!" men jag hörde Nightdust gnägga som om han också sa "Nej!". Precis när Anwir skulle sticka mig såg jag något svart komma farande och i slowmotion ser jag hur sprutan närmar sig. Jag hinner inte ens tänka innan jag blir knuffad till marken av Nightdust, som blir stucken istället för mig. "NEJ!" Madison och jag skriker samtidigt. "Tjejer, vi måste fly, nu! Madison, jag lovar att vi ska rädda Nightdust men just nu måste vi sätta oss i säkerhet!" Erik naglar fast Anwir med blicken. Fienden stirrar lugnt tillbaka med en blick som säger "lycka till..." Jag kastar upp Madison på ryggen och sen flyr vi från ondskan.

 

Väl ute sökt vi tillfälligt skydd bakom några containrar. "Jag tänker gissa de vitklädda killarna jagar oss också!" flåsade Erik. "Såhär gör vi: jag leder bort dem från er, ni tar er till spårvagnen så sticker vi till Aideens Plaza. På min signal." sa jag till dem. Madison bara nickade. De ställde sig på andra sidan gömställe och väntade.

Jag klev fram bakom gömstället och ut på en plats långt bort från Madison och Erik. Vid stängslet stod några vakter och spejade. "Är det mig ni leta efter? Kom och ta mig!" vrålade jag. "Där är hon!" skrek en av dem. De började springa åt mitt håll. Ungefär 10 meter bort busvisslade jag så det ekade. I ögonvrån såg jag 2 fläckar springa mot spårvagnen innan jag själv vände om och sprang som en gepard.

Erik vinkade frenetiskt med armarna. Madison hoppade på stället. "Kom igen Dani!" Jag la i en sista spurt och mer eller mindre flög in i spårvagnen. Vi kände oss inte helt säkra förrän vi hoppat av i AP och stannat framför torget. Nu släppte chocken för Madison som började gråta. Jag var fortfarande hög på adrenalin så jag ställde Erik mot väggen, bokstavligen. Han hann knappt reagera förrän jag höll honom 30 cm i luften. Jag var så arg att jag kokade. "Livlig fantasi huh? Nu förstår du att vi försökt berätta sanningen hela tiden! Du har en del att gottgöra innan Madison kan förlåta dig helt. Men du kan börja med att be om ursäkt för att du inte trodde på henne!" morrade jag åt honom. Erik nickade skrämt. "Bra."

 

Jag släppte Erik och satte mig framför Madison. "Nightdust.. Du offrade dig för Dani... Tror du han klarar sig?" snyftade hon. "Det tror jag. Anwir sa inte det men det där medlet såg inte ut att vara dödande. Han är stark." Erik nickade. "Förlåt för att jag inte trodde på dig Madison. Vi ska rädda honom och de andra hästarna. Väl hemma ska vi bygga om en av ladorna så han får komma och sova när han vill. Och jag ska köpa massor med havre till honom!"

"Han kanske inte ska få allt på en gång, då får han kolik!" sa hon försiktigt. "Vår bästa strategi är att backa ett steg och återhämta oss. Jag ringer familjen och ber om hjälp. En för alla, alla för en. Ingen skadar min familj..." sa Erik. "Hör av er när ni samlat familjen, vi har hästar att rädda."


	7. Jakten fortsätter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag la handen över hennes mun. "Tyst med dig! Vill du få oss upptäckta?"  
> För sent.

_"Kom till Leonardos för strategi-snack!" -_ Erik

 

Spårvagnen tog mig till glassbaren som enligt alla var den bästa på Jorvik och där hela familjen Hightower satt samlade i ett bås. "Där är du ju Dani! Vi satt och funderade på hur vi ska rädda alla hästarna!" sa Holly. "Det är inte så lätt heller!" fortsatte Jonas. "Skriv upp era favoritsmaker på en servett så fixar jag glass!" sa jag och höll upp plånboken.

10 minuter senare kom jag till båset med 6 glassar på brickan. Alla tittade konstigt på mig medan jag ställde fram glasen, alla utom min var med chokladglass. "Hur kan man inte tycka om mörk choklad?" sa Holly häpet. "Det är en fråga som besvaras vid ett annat tillfälle. Nu lägger vi fokus på hästarna!" sa jag och högg in på min polkaglass.

 

Sigrid såg ett problem direkt: att få ut alla hästar obemärkt. "Ni sa att kameror fanns överallt och det var säkert så de hittade er förra gången."

"Vad som kan sättas igång kan även stängas av. Men det styrs säkert via ett kontrollrum." påpekade Erik. Vi nickade tankfullt. "Ett annat problem är att få med sig hästarna tillbaka. Det går knappast att lasta dem på bussen till FP." sa Jonas. "Men din lånebåt då? Den borde vara stor nog för alla hästar!"

 

Ett problem löst. Nästa problem: hitta till kontrollrummet. "En ritning över lokalen skulle vara till nytta. Vi kanske kan fråga Anastasia igen?" föreslog Erik, innan Holly upptäckte att alla hade ätit upp sina glassar. "Ni spånar vidare, jag fixar mer. Samma beställning? Att ingen av oss fått brainfreeze än..." sa jag med ett skratt. Leonardo uppskattade att vi beställde påfyllning, när ett obekant ljud hördes från jukeboxen. En svartvit katt med gröna ögon satt och tittade upp på oss. "Sinus! Där är du ju vännen! Vill du ha glass?" sa Leonardo förtjust. Sinus strök sig mot mina ben. "Vad för glass gillar en katt?" undrade jag. "Lite av allt sålänge det inte gör honom sjuk, och chokladglassen låser jag in så fort han är här. Inofficiellt är han min maskot." sa glassmannen och blinkade. "Och det är inte bara han som gillar glass, Anastasias hund brukar också titta förbi, här är alla välkomna!"

Tillbaka i Hightower-båset hade de bestämt att Holly skulle kontakta eremiten för att lära känna vår fiende, Jonas och Sigrid skulle åka hem till Sydhoven och preppa allt och trion (aka Erik, Madison och jag) skulle prata med fröken Silverglade.

 

Gissa 3 gånger vart vi hittade henne? Jag slog vad om hon skulle hitta en outfit som matchade skorna jag hittade åt henne igår. På sätt och vis hade jag rätt. "Ingen på det här stället har ett sinne för varken mode eller service!" klagade hon, innan hon stirrade på mig med en blick som fick mig att sticka. "Eftersom du var en ängel sist och hämtade skorna uppgraderar jag dig härmed till min assistent!"

Uh oh...

Jag vet inte hur länge jag fick springa med kläder och tillbehör men tillslut hade Anastasia fått till en snygg blå outfit som var helt ok enligt mig men Pink Lady (Blue Lady?) gillade den så jag antar jag fick godkänt. Jag fick tom dricks! Men givetvis kom nåt annat ivägen. I detta fall: Prince Charming. Madison anmälde sig snabbt som hundvakt medan de skulle ordna fram ritningen. Vi skulle rendez-vous i GF när Anastasia hittat nya kläder.

Och självklart hade de lilla hunden ställt till med stora problem även om han var som bortblåst. Clementine som drev caféet sa det inte var första gången som Pink Lady lämnat honom med lite fika medan hon shoppade åt sig själv. Vi hjälptes åt att städa upp röran innan Clementine berättade Charming var säkert hos Leonardos och åt glass. "Passande om vi ändå ska dit." sa jag och ryckte på axlarna innan vi hoppade på spårvagnen.

 

På Leonardos såg vi 2 överraskningar. Den ena var Charming och Sinus som delade på en skål glass. Den andra var en välbekant ryggtavla som beställde glass av Leonardo. Jag stannade så tvärt att Madison gick in i mig. "Aj! Varför stannar vi?" sa hon och gned huvudet. "Sch! Carl!" väste jag och drog in henne i en lucka mellan 2 bås. "Om han är här, betyder det att Anwir kan vara i närheten?" viskade Madison. "Troligen... VI skuggar honom på avstånd."

 

Carl gick en väg som vi antog var för att förvirra förföljare men vi var lite smartare än så. Under tiden vi smög la jag märke till detaljer i GF jag inte såg förut. Det här var verkligen en vacker del av staden, kanske lite för aktiv för min smak dock. Då föredrog jag Aideens Plaza.

I gränden mellan den stängda möbelbutiken och Anastasias lägenhetshus stod ett gäng bilar parkerade. "Jag anar ugglor i mossen..." sa jag medan vi närmade oss försiktigt. Vi smög fram till en sopcontainer för att höra mer. En släp kopplad till en svart bil stod längst in i gränden. Madison höjde på ögonbrynen men jag skakade på huvudet. Anwir sa att de förlorat en viktig kund pga. en dum häst som Carl hade sagt var redo för det här men som tydligen inte var det. "Vad kan 'det här' betyda?" viskade Madison. "Ärligt vet jag inte ens om jag vill veta..."

"Men jag lovar han fick sin andra spruta!" sa Carl. "Det verkar inte som det!" morrade Anwir. En vitklädd snubbe tog till orda. "Med all respekt anser jag det är en dålig idé att han får sin tredje spruta här. Det där medlet är starkt och jag tror inte han hittar tillbaka till sig själv. Antingen kommer han löpa amok eller värre... Och det är för mycket folk här."

"Kan det vara samma spruta som Nightdust fick istället för dig?" sa Madison. "Låter lika hemskt som rimligt... Men 3 doser? Han är inte stor och han fick en rejäl första dos."

"Carl!" röt Anwir. "Se det här experimentet som misslyckat. Labbet ska plockas ner och hästkräken ska bort!"

 

I den här vinkeln såg vi det var någon i transporten. "Nightdust!" Jag la handen över hennes mun. "Tyst med dig! Vill du få oss upptäckta?"

För sent.

 

"Men vad i? Och du sa ingen följde efter dig!" sa Anwir. I transporten såg jag att ponnyn var nerstämd på något sätt. "Ni!" sa Anwir och pekade på de vitklädda. "Fånga den där jäntan!"

Madison såg livrädd ut. "Vad ska jag göra?!" Jag tänkte frenetiskt ut en plan. Sen kom jag på det. "Lyssna efter 2 långa visslingar och spring i den riktningen! Jag löser resten, lita på mig! KÖR!" skrek jag innan vi sprang som galningar. Kanske för att vi var skvatt galna.


	8. Fällor överallt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igen hördes 2 visslingar och inte långt efter hördes steg som närmade sig.

Hjärtat dunkade som besatt för att transportera syre till lungorna. Medan Madison sprang åt vänster förbi möbelaffären med 5 vitklädda snubbar bakom henne, sprang jag strax bakom dem för att se vart de tog vägen sen. Rakt fram såg jag en brandpost som fick bli min första fälla. Jag spurtade fram, drog fram armékniven och meckade lite med den. Sen stoppade jag fingrarna i munnen och visslade 2 långa. Bokstaven "M" i Morsealfabetet.

 

I rätt timing lyckades jag träffa en av hantlangarna med en tryckstråle från brandposten, så kraftfull att han flög in i ett träd. "Snyggt Dani! Whaa! Måste rusa!" skrek Madison innan hon la benen på ryggen. Jag rusade 2 gator upp och såg en oljedunk vid en byggställning. Jag lånade den snabbt och ställde mig i ett hörn så jag inte syntes. Igen hördes 2 visslingar och inte långt efter hördes steg som närmade sig. En duns på marken bekräftade att fällan hade funkat.

Vid byggställningen såg jag ännu en brandpost och en container. "Undrar om man kan få 2for1?" sa jag för mig själv. "Om inte är det en fälla som funkar..." Visslingen måste ha hörts till gallerian vid det här laget, men strax kom Madison rusande. Jag lyckades förlama en snubbe med tryckstrålen innan jag lyfte upp honom på containern och gjorde en drop-kick så containern for nerför gatan. Jag tillät mig att skratta åt planens framgång innan jag sprang till nästa fälla som väntade på mig i en gränd. Madison var redan på väg tillbaka. Jag visslade medan jag sprang och gömde mig bakom containern som var min nästa fälla.

I en enda smidig rörelse högg jag tag i Madisons hand och drog in henne bakom mig, så fort jag släppte henne knuffade jag iväg containern. Den hantlangare som var sist krockade med containern och satte sig yrvaket upp. Madison skrattade åt framgången. "Vi har en kvar och han lär fånga oss om vi gör något för snabbt."

"Men vart tog han vägen då?"

"Vid radhusen bakom glassbaren." Jag började flina. "Där det finns människor finns det skräp." Madison började skratta. "Jag sticker i förväg!"

 

Men den hantlangaren var inte lika korkad som sina polare. Han såg inte Madison tack och lov men han såg mig. "Hallå!" Han fick nästan tag på mig och jag fick slänga en Heal-Strike på marken för att ge mig lite tid. Men det räckte för att hinna fram till Madison. Hantlangaren närmade sig och gick förbi oss. Han försökte putsa glasögonen utan framgång. "Låt honom gå till änden av gatan, sen kör vi." Madison gjorde tummen upp. Att vänta på den killen var olidlig men tillslut var han där vi ville ha honom. "Dags för lite skådespel."

Jag började knuffa container så högljutt jag kunde. Han vände sig om. "Vad? Får man inte ta ut soporna som en normal människa?" sa jag. "I alla fall om du är soporna." Innan han hann fatta vad jag sagt hade jag slagit till containern och vakten hamnade ovanpå den och åkte iväg likt ett tåg. Min högerarm glödde i guld och rött. "Coolt! Som en kvinnlig Iron Fist!" sa Madison.

 

Men vakten lyckades hoppa av farkosten framför Carl och Anwir som väntade på dem utanför bilen. "Vad håller du på med?" sa Anwir. "Det var en container och..."

"Hur svårt kan det vara en flicksnärta? Men nu räcker det med trams, vi måste till hamnen och städa upp efter oss." De hoppade in i bilen och åkte iväg. Madison skulle just rusa efter dem men jag fångade henne. "Släpp mig!" sa hon medan hon kämpade. "Nej, vi måste fundera ut en plan!" sa jag bestämt. "Men vi måste rädda hästarna NU! Vi har inte tid för några planer!" vädjade Madison. Hon kom loss och satte kurs mot spårvagnen men då klev Erik fram. "Där är ni ju! Undrade just vart ni försvann..."

"Det har hänt en del..." Jag sammanfattade den senaste halvtimmen och Erik bara gapade. "Var de här? I GF? Nightdust också?" sa han. "Japp, han stod i transporten. Men han verkade dålig på nåt sätt, inte sitt vanliga busiga och glada jag." sa jag. "Inte bra om de planerar att göra sig av med hästarna."

"Det är ju det jag säger! Vi måste rädda dem!" sa Madison. "Det ska vi men vi måste ha en plan för att lyckas. Vi vill inte ha en repris på förra gången." sa Erik. Dottern sjönk ihop som en punkterad ballong. "En fika på det här så har vi en plan." sa jag. Madison mumlade att hon inte ville ha fika.

 

"Mycket glass för er idag!" sa Leonardo glatt. "Och du har inte sett Anastasia Silverglade?" frågade han sen. "Sist vi såg henne var hon i gallerian men jag skickade ett mess till henne och sa Charming var här och har kul med Sinus." Jag tog bägarna och närmade mig utgången. Genom fönstret såg jag Erik sänka mobilen från örat. Madison skrapade med skon mot marken. Sen gick Erik in för att hjälpa mig (Att balansera 3 glassbägare är svårt!)

Bakom honom såg jag Madison spurta till spårvagnen där hon sen hoppade på och åkte iväg. "MADISON!" skrek Erik. Han hann inte ifatt och fick se spårvagnen åka mot sin destination. "Ok, lugn nu, lugn nu... Hon kan inte ha åkt till hamnen ensam."

"Hon har gjort det förut så vad får dig att tro hon inte skulle göra om det? När Nightdust var precis inom räckhåll?" sa jag lågt. "Dani, jag ska följa efter och stoppa henne från att göra något riktigt dumt. Jag ringer familjen på vägen hit, jag ringer dig när jag fått veta mer."


	9. Mortuus Spiritus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightdust vände tillbaka blicken på oss och närmade sig långsamt. Madison stod stel av skräck. I sista minuten fick jag en idé som var desperat men som kanske var vår sista chans att komma levande härifrån.

Erik stod strax framför hamnen i pir 13, helt hysterisk. "Dani! Du anar inte hur glad jag är att se dig! Madison är borta!" Jag blev kall inombords. "Har du letat överallt? Du tror inte hon lyckats smita in?"

"Joo, det är jag säker på att hon gjort. Jag såg nåt i ögonvrån när jag skulle vänta på förstärkning. Madison på andra sidan stängslet." sa han. Jag tänkte febrilt. "Men hur kom hon in? Jag slår vad om att Anwir ökat säkerheten sen sist."

"Instämmer, men ju snabbare vi letar ju snabbare kommer vi härifrån." Med de orden började vi. Men ingen av oss hade framgångar med att hitta en väg in. Vi gömde oss där vi sökt skydd förra gången. "Inte du heller?" sa Erik. Jag skakade på huvudet. "Då kör vi plan B; få bort vakterna. De måste distraheras, men hur?"

"Skådespel kanske?" Jag låtsades svimma. "Tror inte det kommer hjälpa... Jag gör undanmanövern, jag tror du har större chans att komma in och ut med alla oskadda." sa Erik. Då fick jag en idé. "Jag kan hjälpa dig lite grann. Du kommer få en stöt men det kommer inte göra ont. I'mun."

Vi skimrade till som asfalt på en het dag. "Nu är du osynlig i 10 minuter. Gör så mycket du hinner medan jag sticker in" Erik nickade och vi klev fram bakom containrarna. Han orsakade lite allmänt kaos och jag smet in i byggnaden där Madison satt bakom några lådor och verkade klura på nåt. När hon hörde mig fick hon en smärre chock. "Dani? Vad gör du här? Och hur kom du förbi vakterna?" sa hon häpet. "Med lite magi. Vad planerar du?"

"Att rädda Nightdust och de andra, duh!"

"Vi måste tänka oss för den här gången." sa jag och Madison blängde på mig. "Är du på pappas sida eller? Du skulle gå genom eld för att rädda Missy eller hur?" Hon träffade mitt i prick. Jag skulle göra vadsomhelst för att rädda Missy. "Du har rätt men vi måste vara försiktiga ok?" Hon nickade. "Bra, och dessutom har jag en plan." sa hon listigt. "Hit me."

 

"Vi ska till Modershjärnan och låta de små spionerna sova!" Jag kände mig idiotförklarad. "Du har inte sett många agentfilmer eller? Vi ska ta oss till kontrollrummet och stänga av kamerorna!" förklarade Nightdusts ryttare. "Jaha... Ok men jag misstänker de här är påslagna."

"Japp men de rör sig i mönster och lyser i mönster. Det här blir knepigt..." Dags för lite magiskt fusk. Jag ställde mig in på läget där jag kunde se sake som inte borde synas. "Eh Dani... Dina ögon är typ silverrosa?" Jag log. "Bra, då ser jag allt. Mot kontrollrummet."

 

Vi tog oss förbi kamerorna osedda. Men kontrollrummet var låst. "Det hade jag kunnat räkna ut med lilltån. Dags för GEMO!" sa Madison och plockade fram den. Men dörren var fortfarande låst. "Vad i...? Men du, det ser ut som att låset är färgkodad... Få se... Blå, lila, gul, grön. Anteckna det här."

Då hörde vi röster som närmade sig. Vi tittade på varandra innan jag tog Madisons hand och drog med henne till några lådor som utgjorde gömställe. "I'mun." 2 labbkillar kom inom synhåll. En av dem sjöng ganska dåligt och den andra var inte sen att påpeka det. Hämta dina papper så sticker vi till mötet! Du vet hur chefen blir när man är sen. Minns du ens lösenordet? För det där med att varje siffra är en färg vet jag inte om det är en bra idé..."

"Siffrorna är målade på väggarna i lagerrummen och varje dag går jag en runda för att minnas!" Det där lät lite väl skumt. Labbkillarna gick förbi och vidare till mötet. "Dags att leta efter lagerrummen. Tur att jag memorerade kartan över det här stället. Gör dig redo att anteckna."

 

Efter x antal close calls med kamerorna hade vi fått koden nerskriven och vi stod utanför kontrollrummet igen. Madison knappade in koden och dörrarna svängde upp. "Nästa problem: hur får vi vakterna att tro allt är ok?" mumlade jag. Men Madison var lite före mig. "Vi byter film i kamerorna till gårdagens film! Det borde funka!" Vi hittade ett USB-minne och stoppade in den i datorn, som krävde lösenord. Grön, gul, blå, lila. Ett sus hördes när kamerorna fick de nya filmen. "Nu kan vi sticka med hästarna utan att bli sedda, förhoppningsvis... Nu räddar vi hästarna!" Med Madison bakom mig gick vi till labbet och fram till hästarna.

 

Då öppnades dörren igen. Vi stelnade till. Åskviggens magi började röra på sig. Vi vände oss om och där stod en andfådd Erik. "Vad gör du här? Du skrämde nästan livet ur oss!" sa jag. "Vakterna blev misstänksamma så jag smet in. Kamerorna verkade inte funka så det var lätt att ta sig förbi dem och in hit. Men vi måste härifrån! Just när jag kom undan en vakt såg jag ett fartyg lägga an vid hamnen! Fullastad med tomma burar och med Anwir ombord som kapten. Våra chanser mot honom och vakterna är inte så tilltalande. Jag ringde Holly och hon sa att hon och Jonas var påväg hit men jag vet inte om de hinner fram i tid.

Vi kommer inte ge upp på Nightdust men vi måste vara rationella." Madison såg chockad ut. "Det är nu eller aldrig! Vem vet vad de kommer göra med hästarna..."

"Jag håller med Madison, om vi flyr nu har vi ingen chans när vi kommer tillbaka. Om vi tyckte det här var svårt kommer det vara det tredubbelt så svårt nästa gång."

Erik suckade. "Ok, om vi skyndar oss. Ingen tid att förlora!" Med varsin kofot bröt vi upp burarna och 2 Welshponnyer, en Connemara, en nordsvensk, en mustang och en Lusitano ställde sig i en klunga. En bur återstod och Madison kämpade för att få upp den. Jag sköt dem åt sidan och vände mig till hästarna och Erik. "Vem av er hästar är ledaren?" Alla blickar vändes åt Lusitanon som rätade på nacken.

 

Då hördes steg uppifrån. Erik och jag spejade upp. "Inte bra... Ok, såhär gör vi. Jag går i förväg med hästarna. Vi försöker lägga så mycket avstånd mellan oss och Anwir." Jag gick fram till den karamellfärgade hästen och viskade i hennes öra "Lusitano! Denna man vid namn Erik kommer vägleda dig och din flock till säkerhet! Lita på varandra! N'dah! I'mun!" Far och dotter Hightower stirrade på oss. "Jag sa åt henne att lita på dig Erik, och jag la ett par förtrollningar så ni kommer ut säkert. Madison och jag kämpar vidare med Nightdust. Hon har mig och jag tänker inte låta Anwir peta på henne." förklarade jag. De nickade. "Madison, förlåt att jag inte trott på dig. Jag älskar dig! Och Dani, ta hand om henne." sa Erik

"Du har mitt ord." Hästarna började gå mot utgången med Erik och Lusitanon i täten. Sen började jag och Madison brottas med Nightdusts bur. Ponnyn själv stirrade in i väggen utan att reagera. Med ett sista slag fick jag upp låset. Ingen reaktion. Jag gick in till honom. Det enda tecknet på att han hört mig var ett bakåtvridet öra. "Nightdust? Kom med nu kompis, vi ska hem!" Jag försökte låta peppande men fortfarande inget. Jag backade ut från buren när han vände sig om.

 

Hans ögon var lika gröna som giftet han fick i sig när han tog sprutan istället för mig. Plötsligt gnäggade han ilsket och stampade med hovarna. "Nightdust?" Ponnyn flög ut från buren och började skena i labbet. "Det här är inte samma ponny som var kungen över Sydhoven!" sa jag förskräckt. Ett skratt hördes uppifrån. "Helt rätt. Han känner inte igen er, han tillhör mig." Anwir och Carl hade dykt upp på trappan ovanför oss och nu stod och blickade ner över scenen. "Jag måste erkänna att jag underskattade er." sa han roat. "Vad har du gjort med honom?!" skrek Madison med gråten i halsen. Anwir skrattade igen. "Carl, skicka några män att ta hand om hästarna som rymt. Och gör dig av med mannen som är med dem." Carl vände sig om och gick ut. "Med nöje..."

 

Jag var tacksam att jag lagt några skyddande förtrollningar så ingen kunde skada dem. Jag log smått. "Tillbaka till er då...Vad ska man göra med er?" sa Anwir fundersamt. "Jag stoppade er en gång förut, jag kan lätt göra det igen! Jag och Madison är snäppet smartare än alla er tillsammans!" ropade jag iskallt. "Isåfall antar jag... UTMANINGEN!" Visst hade din lilla kompis problem med sin häst, Nightdust hette han va? Och jag tänker anta att ni inte känner till begreppet Mortuus Spiritus?"

Madison såg oförstående ut men jag nickade. Jag kände igen lite latin från druidläran. Det är latin för "Ande är död."

"Det är namnet på vårt projekt: att ta fram en superhäst med styrkan likt inget annat men helt undergiven sin mästare. Oturligt nog var det ingen av hästarna som var mottagliga för serumet. Inte ens Nightdust, ända tills ni var snälla nog att ge mig det nya serumet. Ni har ingen aning om hur mycket jag längtat efter att få demonstrera vad en projekthäst a la Mortuus Spiritus kan göra."

 

Nu blev jag verkligen rädd. "Inte nog med att hans muskelstyrka och snabbhet har ökat med 72 %, han är även helt röststyrd. Han lyssnar bara på mig, sin mästare. Nightdust!" Ponnyn tittade upp på Anwir. "Låt dessa jäntor veta att de inte är välkomna hit och att inte lägga sina näsor i blöt igen!" kommenderade projektledaren. Nightdust vände tillbaka blicken på oss. Madison stod stel av skräck.

I sista minuten fick jag en idé som var desperat men som kanske var vår sista chans att komma levande härifrån.


	10. Amor vincit omnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han tog fram en spruta och granskade den noga. Sen stack han nålen i sin arm och tryckte in serumet.

"Take a look around this Amazing place, I don't know if it's Earth or outer space. Wherever we are it's clear to me, that this is right where I wanna be..." Jag sjöng låten precis som jag gjorden den dagen vi blev kompisar med Nightdust. En flämtning från Madison hördes och jag förstod hon också tänkte på den dagen. Jag gick långsamt fram medan jag sjöng. Nightdust mötte mig halvvägs och stannade ett par meter framför oss. Han blinkade och skakade på huvudet. Sen såg jag hur en slöja lyftes från hans ögon och den busiga glimten tändes. "Du är tillbaka!" sa jag lättat. Anwir förstod inget. Nightdust gick till trappan till där Anwir stod. Nightdust bara tittade på sin kidnappare innan han ställde sig mellan mig och Madison.

"Verkar som att du förlorat kontrollen över din slav Anwir! Och dags för en ny lektion i latin! Amor vincit omnia!" ropade jag retsamt. "Kärleken övervinner allt!" Nightdust tittade på oss som om han ville vi skulle hoppa upp. "Tror du han orkar oss?" sa Madison osäkert. "Han är tydligen 72 % starkare än förut så varför inte utnyttja det?" Jag hoppade upp först och sträckte ner handen till Madison som kom upp 2 sekunder senare. Men Nightdust började stegra sig och försökte kasta av oss. "Verkar som att giftet inte lämnat hans kropp helt! Få se om vi kan utnyttja det till vår fördel... För att citera Röjar-Ralf: 'Dags att röja!'" Vi började trasha labbet medan Anwir slet skägget av ilska. Sen fick han en snilleblixt. "Serumet... Självklart... Om 3 doser kan göra såhär med Nightdust, vad kan det göra med mig? Och tro inte jag glömt er, jag kommer nog se till att ni inte kommer härifrån med hästarna..." Han tog fram en spruta och granskade den noga. Sen stack han nålen i sin arm och tryckte in serumet.

 

Madisons grepp om midjan hårdnade. "Inte bra!" sa hon. Nightdust gnäggade i alarm. Anwirs kropp började rycka i spasmer. Han blev större och bredare, han tänder växte i farlig fart, kläderna slets sönder.

På övervåningen stod nu något som jag kan beskriva som en Hulk-version med giftgröna ögon, sönderslitna tänder och enorma tänder. Mitt hjärta dunkade hårt i bröstkorgen. "Han har blivit ett monster!" pep Madison. "RAAAWWRRR!" vrålade monster-Anwir innan han gjorde om och försvann genom dörren. Nightdust vände på huvudet och tittade på oss. Jag kunde inte tala med honom som jag och Missy kan men jag förstod honom ändå. "Du har rätt kompis, vi måste jaga efter honom! Han kommer ställa till med kaos annars! Håll i dig Madison, nu rider vi!" skrek jag och sporrade Nightdust. Uppför trappan och efter Anwir.

 

Vi kom fram till GF där Anwir stod på taket till Leonardos och vrålade. Människor sprang i panik för att gömma sig. Han hade inte sett oss än men det var en tidsfråga. "Hur gör vi för att lura tillbaka honom till hamnen?" sa jag. Jag hade inte tänkt såhär långt, jag hade knappt räknat med det här! Men Nightdust hade en idé, som Madison översatte till att vi skulle reta upp Anwir så pass att han skulle jaga oss tillbaka till hamnen. "Då kör vi innan nån tar sitt förnuft till fånga!" sa jag. Vi red fram och började fåna oss. Jag visslade en kort och en lång signal vilket drev monstret till vansinne. Från ingenstans började han kasta tunnor. "Hey uglyface! Här borta!" vrålade jag. "RAAAWWRRR!" svarade han. Vår plan funkade ganska bra tills han hoppade ner från taket och satte fart bort från oss. "Låt honom inte komma undan!" skrek Madison. Nightdust satte efter honom och höll ganska bra fart med Anwir. "En fördel med att Anwir stack honom! Om inte hade vi aldrig hunnit ifatt!" ropade jag där vi galopperade från GF till AP.

 

Nu hittade vi monstret på taket till Café Harpan. Vi lyckades reta upp honom så pass att han nästan sprack av ilska. Men sen fick vi problem. Nånstans i monsterhjärnan fanns en del av Anwir som tillfälligt tog kontroll. Han slutade kasta tunnor. Sen tog han sats och hoppade ner från taket, framför oss. Han synade oss med nåt hungrigt i blicken. Nightdust spände musklerna och gjorde sig redo. "Jag tror planen funkade lite för bra... Han kommer försöka fånga oss!" skrek jag. Monstret tog sats och kastade sig fram med tänderna blottade. I sista sekund slängde jag en Strike som chockade honom. Nightdust tog tillfället i akt och rusade därifrån.

Vi dök in och ut från gränder och undvek Anwir. "Mot hamnen! Han är bakom oss!" skrek Madison och höll om midjan för glatta livet. Vi satte kurs mot hamnen med Anwir bakom oss, men vid hamnen hade vi problem. Erik stod mittemot oss på andra sidan hamnen med hästarna, men han var omringad av hantlangare och Carl. "Dani!? Madison?!" ropade han. "RAAWWWRRRRR!" Erik blev likblek när han såg vad som jagade oss. Hantlangarna och Carl tappade hakorna. "Mot burarna!" ropade Madison i mitt öra. Efter lite fintande och några välriktade Strikes mot langarna gömde vi oss bakom några containrar.

 

"Ok, ny plan! Vi kan inte låta honom jaga oss tills vi dör!" flämtade Madison. "Vad är det där för nåt?" sa Erik och lyckades låta förvånad och skräckslagen på samma gång. "Förklarar sen, vi måste stoppa honom, men hur?" Nightdust knuffade med mulen på mitt ben och tittade mot en öppen bur. "Du är ett geni! Vi ska använda burarna mot honom!" sa Madison förtjust. "Ställ er vid buren, jag lurar honom!" Vi gjorde oss redo. Jag visslade och vrålade "Du, hårboll! Här borta!". Att vänta på honom var det värsta. "En Mississippi, 2 Mississippi... NU!" skrek jag och styrde bort Nightdust. Med ett brak for Anwir i buren med huvudet först. Han blev rejält knockad av smällen. "Låset kärvar! Vi kan inte stänga!" ropade Erik medan de kämpade med låset. Carl hade rusat fram. Han knuffade bort Erik och närmade sig Madison men jag såg rött. Jag satte mig upp så jag stod med fötterna på Nightdusts rygg och följde med. "DU RÖR INTE HENNE!" vrålade jag. Nightdust mer eller mindre flög på Carl. Jag gjorde en dropkick som sände ner honom i havet medan Nightdust gav buren en rejäl spark så dörren stängdes med ett klick.

 

Då hördes tutandet från en båt och in i hamnen kom den med Holly i fören och Jonas bakom styrhjulet. "Hur mår ni?" ropade hon. "Mamma!"

"Ohoj vänner!" Med pipan i munnen kom kapten Brus ut från kajutan. "Kapten Brus! Hur?" sa jag häpet. "Det var min lånebåt Jonas fick!" sa han medan Jonas själv klev ur båten. "Du har verkligen bra kontakter Dani." sa Jonas. Anwir vrålade i buren och alla hoppade till. "Vad är det där?" sa Holly och pekade. "Förklaring får vänta, nu ska vi lasta hästar!" sa jag och började dirigera hästarna som spritt ut sig i hamnen. Holly och gänget såg till att alla var ordentligt på plats ombord. Nightdust och Madison var sist ombord. "Alla på plats?" Alla nickade. "Dåså, mot Sydhoven!"


	11. Nightdust visar sina sanna färger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livet var någorlunda återställt, men vem vet vad som väntar när vi ska bygga upp den övergivna gården?

Under färden hemåt berättade jag för resten av familjen vad som egentligen hänt. Madison var hos hästarna under påståendet att hon ville se till att ingen blev sjösjuk, men jag misstänkte mer att hon inte ville släppa Nightdust ur sikte. Familjen kunde inte tro att det var sant men både Erik och jag svor på att det var 100 % sant. De satt tysta när vi var färdiga, min käke hade nästan gått ur led av allt prat.

När Brus berättade att vi hade 10 minuter kvar tills vi var på Sydhoven reste sig alla och gick ut i friska luften. "Storstäder i all ära men jag föredrar livet på landet." sa jag och drog ett djupt andetag av havsluften. En ljusblå prick väntade på oss vid hamnen. Sigrid vinkade. Väl i hamn sänktes luckan och vi började lasta av hästarna med Lusitanon i spetsen. "Jag har aldrig varit så glad över en hemkomst förut!" sa Erik medan han kramade Sigrid hårt. "Tack snälla rara Dani för allt! Jag tror jag talar för oss alla." fortsatte han och tittade på sin familj. Alla nickade och Madison kastade sig runt min hals. "Nästa fråga: Vad gör vi med alla hästar?" undrade Holly.

"Antar vi behåller dem och bygger nån slags rehab tills de är friska nog att bli adopterade. Gräs finns det gott om och jag tror inte de går så långt bort. Jag tror de är en egen flock." sa Jonas. "Hurra! Mer hästar här!" sa Madison glatt.

 

Då hördes hovslag till höger om oss. En välbekant häst kom galopperandes så sanden sprutade om hovarna och stannade bakom Erik och mustangen. "MISSY!" Det enda jag såg var min rödhåriga häst. Jag rusade fram och kramade henne. **"Jag såg er båt men jag trodde det var en vanlig färja! Ni är tillbaka! Vad hände egentligen?"**

"Förklarar när vi kommit hem och min käke vilat. Madison, ska vi visa hästarna sitt nya hem?" sa jag och kravlade mig upp på den välbekanta ryggen. "Yes!" Hästarna följde efter oss likt får. De fick nu en lada för sig själva som nu skulle göras om till lösdrift. Nightdust trippade glatt fram, överlycklig att få vara hemma igen. Madison skrattade åt honom. "Se vad glad han är! Och det är jag också! Tack Dani för du alltid trodde på mig." sa hon medan vi skrittade bredvid varandra. "Det var så lite så. Även om du är rätt barnslig visade du att du verkar äldre ibland."

 

Plötsligt började gnistor dansa runt den svarta ponnyn och hans ryttare. "Vad är det som händer?!" sa Madison förskräckt och kastade sig av. De gnistorna såg bekanta ut... "Vänta, det är ingen fara! Jag vet vad det är, det är helt ofarligt! Jag har sett det förut!" Och det var sant. Flame, Spacy och Magini visade samma sak när deras krafter släpptes lösa. "Vänta en liten stund så får du se nåt!"

Poff! Den svarta ponnyn var nu blå med gnistor i pälsen och ögon med samma färg som blåklintar. "Han ser ut att må mycket bättre också!" ropade Madison förtjust. "Nu gör han verkligen skäl för sitt namn!"

Sen kom vi på det samtidigt: "Eremiten måste få veta allt! Vi tävlar dit!" sa Madison. Som vanlig kunde jag inte motstå en utmaning. "Du kanske har en fördel med en snabbare ponny men vi ska göra det lite svårare. Vi plockar 10 blommor åt honom, som första gången!"

 

Under galoppen över fälten hörde jag Madison skratta och skrika av glädje och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta jag också. Nightdust hängde med bra i Missys tempo men Missy var lite snabbare. Eremiten påtade i morotslandet. Hans ögon blev enorma när han såg oss, kanske var han lite mer förvånad över Nightdusts nya look. "Är det verkligen Nightdust?" var hans första fråga. "Japp..." hann jag svara innan han vände sig åt Madison. "Vad tänkte du på? Att försvinna bara sådär?! Din familj var sjuka av oro för dig! Ehm... Gör inte om det ok?"

"Du skulle sett mig och Dani! Vi smög som ninjor för att stänga av Modershjärnan! Sen när hästarna var befriade dök piraten upp!" Eremiten tittade på mig. "Det är Anwir hon menar." bekräftade jag. "Sen blev han ett monster och bara RAWR! Men Dani var superlugn!" Då började jag skrocka. "Jag var livrädd innerst inne, jag ville bara gömma mig." Eremiten harklade sig. "Ehm... Jag vill gärna höra allt." Vi gled av våra hästar och gick in i stugan. Nightdust började äta morötter ur en låda och Missy ställde sig under ett fönster för att lyssna. Jag hade ingen lust att berätta allt en tredje gång.

 

Morötterna var nästan slut när vi kom ut igen. Eremiten klappade Nightdust på halsen och verkade samla sig. "Dani. Jag är inte så förtjust i sällskap... Som du säkert märkt." började han. Jag nickade. "Jag förstår dig. Jag var en mildare version av dig när jag var yngre. Var snäll och fortsätt." Eremiten harklade sig igen. "Um... Tack för att du räddade Madison och hästarna." Han vände blicken mot Nightdust igen. "Om jag fick gissa skulle jag säga att serumet ligger bakom ponnyns nya utseende. Uhm... Man kan se det som ett ärr efter serumet. Eh... Nightdust kanske tillhör en ras som varit hjältar i århundraden. Druiderna har sitt eget namn på dem."

Jag rynkade pannan. "Jag har kommit hyfsat långt i min druidträning men det här visar hur mycket jag har kvar att lära..." Eremiten hummade. "Även om det här äventyret är över hoppas jag att vi kommer hamna i fler i framtiden!" sa Madison. "Samma här, jag tror den övergivna gården kommer komma till nytta snart!" instämde jag. Nightdust kom fram och la huvudet på min axel. "Nightdust vill också att du kommer tillbaka!" skrattade Madison. "Men nu måste jag hem! Undrar vad Snow White kommer säga om hennes pojkväns nya stil?"

 

Jag fnissade medan Madison hoppade upp på Nightdust och skrittade hem till gården. Eremiten hade några frågor om Arian så jag fick stanna medan han förhörde mig. Allt från skoningen till hans matvanor. Livet var någorlunda återställt, men vem vet vad som väntar på oss när vi ska bygga upp den övergivna gården?


End file.
